Nobody's Secret
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Stephanie has been with her boyfriend for six months but he is unwilling for anybody to know that they are together. Can they survive her wanting to be more open and him not?
1. Chapter 1

Today was Stephanie's six month anniversary with her boyfriend, was she spending it in a suite at the Hilton hotel? Nope. Was she spending it looking forward to a romantic weekend break with her boyfriend? Nope, she was spending it in a dingy room at a Motel 6 at the side of a highway, infact so close to the highway that she could hear the cars as they drove by.

Sitting down she sighed heavily as she looked down at the floor that looked like it could do with a good clean or even better an entirely new carpet but apparently she didn't have much of a choice where they stayed.

Walking into the room he frowned at his girlfriend who looked so down. Making his way over to her he sat down on the bed beside her feeling the bed dip beneath his weight as he slid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, "what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to be with me?"

Lifting her head she forced a smile before she rested her head on his shoulder, "I am happy to be with you, I just wished we didn't have to stay in shitholes like this. I feel like if I'm not really careful I will catch something."

"Where do you want to stay then?"

Biting her lip she lifted her head and turned on the bed lifting her one leg resting it on the bed so she was more comfortable, "truthfully Paul? I would like to stay in the hotel with everyone else."

Paul frowned, "you know I'm not ready to tell people about us. Things are likely to get really messy when people find out that we are together, I don't want to put us through that."

"We don't have to tell anyone that we are together, we just don't have to hide it like this." Motioning around her she wanted him to understand they didn't need to be hiding this much.

Crossing his arms he shook his head, "but if we were in that hotel then people still could see us and the word could go around and it could all change. Let's not talk about them though, let's just enjoy the fact that we can spend our anniversary together."

Moving closer to her he slipped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as he kissed her gently on the lips wanting to celebrate in the best way he knew how.

Sighing gently against his lips she felt like he was trying to emotionally manipulate her tonight and she just couldn't do it. Slowly pulling away from the kiss she shook her head, "not tonight, I'm not in the mood."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement he pulled away, "I guess I will go and shower then."

Sitting there and watching as he walked back into the bathroom she felt like she was almost on a slippery slope back to singledom because they just didn't seem able to agree on how to take the relationship forward and if they couldn't agree on that what hope was there for them?

Getting undressed as she heard the shower turn on she climbed into bed and lay on her side facing the wall away from the empty side of the bed.

Standing under the shower he didn't know what to do with himself, he loved that woman, he wanted to be with her but he just wasn't ready to tell anyone about them.

After showering he walked back into the bedroom and took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked laying in the bed before he pulled some pants on and climbed into bed beside her. Shuffling closer to her he rolled onto his side and pressed himself against her back draping his arm over her waist before he kissed her shoulder, "I love you baby, goodnight."

Keeping her eyes tightly shut she pretended that she was fast asleep. She was so conflicted tonight and just didn't want to say it back to him despite how deeply she felt it.

The next morning they both got up and got dressed before they made their way to the arena for the show that evening separating as soon as they arrived as they both had their own thing to do.

Stephanie was sat in the conference room waiting for the production meeting to start when Paul entered and he took a seat beside her, he didn't normally sit with her so she took this as a good sign that maybe he was coming around to her way of thinking. When the meeting began his hands were in his lap beneath the table so she slipped her hand across to hold his but as her fingers slid into his he pulled his hand away and placed them both on the table so she couldn't try it again. Moving her hand back to her lap she looked down at the table to try and hide the pain she felt in her heart.

After the meeting ended she quickly made her way out of the room to take a few moments to herself before she began her work. She was so distracted she didn't hear anyone calling her name until Paul grabbed her arm and she jumped spinning around to face him ready to hit whoever it was that grabbed her but relaxed when she saw Paul, "oh it's you."

Smiling at his girlfriend he released her arm and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch and go up into the stands to eat it together?"

When he suggested eating it made her happy, when he then said going up into the stands it destroyed all happiness and she felt sad again, "I can't, my Mom has texted me and I promised her I would call her now so I will see you later."

Paul just nodded his head and allowed her to leave not quite being able to put a finger on why it felt like something was so off between the to him.

Walking away from her boyfriend she hoped her Mom could spare some time as she could really use some advice that only her Mom could give. Entering her locker room she shut and locked the door behind her before she took a seat on the couch in the far corner of the room and picked up her cell phone calling her Mom.

Listening to the phone ring out she was desperate for her to answer and when she did she could almost cry with relief, "Mommy, I'm so happy to hear your voice."

Linda had been hard at work but then her cell phone had rung and she saw her daughter's name and she had to answer it and when she heard her daughter calling her 'Mommy' she knew it was bad, "Steph baby, what's going on?"

Pulling her knees to her chest she held her legs with her one arm, "I don't know what to do Mom, I love him but at the same time he is breaking my heart."

Standing up from her seat at the desk she went and sat down on the couch, "what has he done?"

"Yesterday was our six month anniversary, he took me to a freaking Motel 6 off the highway. I tried talking to him about staying at an actual hotel but he's 'still not ready' for anyone to know about us, I don't even know if he has even told anybody in his family about us. It's been six months Mom, I feel like a dirty little secret and it's killing me slowly and I'm not even sure if I can continue."

Linda listened to her daughter talk and she wished she could be there to give her a hug like only a Mom could, "I'm sorry baby. You know I love Paul as a person but if he is going to treat you like that then maybe you need to have a really long talk with him and be completely honest with him about how he is making you feel."

Her eyes were full of water and a wrong word and she would be in pieces, "I've tried telling him how much it hurts that we have to hide things so deeply and he just doesn't get it. He says he loves me but how can he love me if he wants to hide me?"

She wanted to give her daughter comfort but she had to be honest with her, "then maybe he doesn't know what love is? Maybe he needs to lose the best thing he is ever likely to have before he realises how great he had it."

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she felt the tears start to fall, it was exactly what her heart knew, "and if he never realises how great he had it?"

Playing with the arm of the couch Linda felt like shit, "if he never realises it then that will be his loss. Stephanie you are my daughter and I love you but it breaks my heart to see, or well hear in this case, you in so much pain. I'm sure Paul does love you but until he is ready to be truly honest with himself, with you, with other people then you will never truly be happy together and I don't want that for you."

Wiping at the tears she took a deep breath, "thank you Mom, this is exactly what I needed."

Unsure of how it could be what her daughter needed she was grateful that she could help, "well I am glad I could help you but you know where I am if you need me and if it gets too much today and you need a hug you know where your Dad is."

Laughing softly she cried a few more tears, "and he would think I was crazy. Thanks anyway Mom."

"Don't be strong Steph, if you need a hug go to him, he won't think anything of you because secretly he likes it when you lean on him, it makes him feel strong."

"Okay okay, thanks Mom. I will let you get back to your work and I will splash some water on my face so people can't see I was crying before I go back to work."

Standing up Linda sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Steph. We'll catch up in the week and go to lunch, just the two of us."

The two women said their goodbye's before they both hung up and Stephanie went to the adjoined bathroom whilst Linda sent her husband a text:

_If Stephanie comes to you needing a hug then don't ask questions or make fun of her, just do it._

For the rest of the day Stephanie avoided Paul as much as she could, the last thing she needed right now was to face him because her emotions were all over the place so the only time she was around him was when they had to do their scenes for the show.

As their last scene came to an end and the other people in the room left Paul turned to his girlfriend, "so I was thinking we could do dinner tonight?"

As she listened to him ask her out for dinner she couldn't help the question that passed her lips, "where would we go?"

"Well there's this little restaurant that I found online that is a little out of the way but it has some amazing reviews so I'm sure the food will be great and we won't be seen so it will be perfect."

Lifting her hands to cover her face she sighed heavily and tried not to cry as she realised what she had to do. Dropping her hands to her sides she nervously played with the bottom of her top, "I can't keep doing this Paul, it's over."

Brushing passed him she had to get out of their before she cried but stopped when he grabbed her arm, "what do you mean Steph?"

Not looking back at him because she couldn't she said, "I can't keep doing this, I can't keep being your dirty little secret that you don't want to tell anybody about and that you don't want to be seen out with. Until you are ready to be honest with yourself and other people about this relationship then I can't be in it."

Pulling her arm from his grasp she practically ran out of the room and in doing so she ran straight into her Father's arms wrapping her arms around him tightly she buried her head in his chest and cried unable to hold it together any longer.

He was going to ask Stephanie if she wanted to catch dinner after the show having needed to take a bathroom break so was in the area. He had nearly reached her locker room as the door burst open and out ran his daughter and straight into his arms he held her tightly not having any idea what happened but she was his baby girl and he would always be there for her. Giving her a moment to cry he gently pulled her back by the shoulders, "are you okay?"

Nodding her head she quickly wiped at her face, "I'm fine, I'll be fine."

Not entirely believing her he thought she needed some space so would believe her, "why don't you go to my office and lock the door, I will text you when I am coming so you can unlock the door but it will give you some privacy and nobody has to know where you are."

Smiling softly she was so grateful for her Dad tonight, "thank you Daddy."

Watching his daughter walk away he wanted to ask Paul what he had said but then he realised he needed to be a supportive Father and allow her to come to him in her own time so he turned around to go back to work.

It had been an hour since the show had ended and Vince had done everything else he needed to do and had even gotten his daughter's bags together before he sent her a text to tell her that he was returning to his office.

As he pushed the door to his office open his heart broke when he saw her sat on the couch with her knees to her chest looking the most heartbroken he had ever seen her, "come on you. I have a limo waiting to take us out to dinner wherever you want to go, we can even just have ice cream if it will make you feel better."

Forcing a smile she got up from the couch finally noticing he had all of her bags, "you got my stuff?"

Vince nodded his head, "I figured it would take less time if I grabbed your stuff all ready so now we can just leave."

Getting his own things together he took hold of her luggage and his own, "now let's get out of here before someone finds more work for us to do."

Following her Dad out of the room she slid her arm under his and gripped it tightly, "thank you Daddy."

Climbing into the limo she waited for her Dad to join her and as he did she cuddled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you Daddy."

Kissing the top of his daughter's head he rubbed her arm gently, "I love you too baby girl. So what happened? You're so sad and it breaks my heart."

Sighing she closed her eyes as her head rested on his shoulder still, "I broke up with my boyfriend. He wasn't ready to tell anybody about us after six months and I'm not going to be anybody's secret."

He was shocked to hear that his daughter had been seeing someone for six months as he had had no idea whatsoever that she was in a relationship, "as you shouldn't be. You're beautiful and intelligent and if he is too stupid to see how amazing you are and doesn't want to show you off to the entire world then that is not your problem. You will find somebody who is more than happy to shout it from the rooftops how much he loves you."

"Thank you Daddy."

Pulling his daughter just that little bit closer and holding her that little bit tighter he kissed the top of her head hoping that in some small way he had helped her, "you're welcome."

Paul had stood in the shadows of the arena watching and waiting for Stephanie to leave so he could tackle her about what she had said but as he watched her walk out with her Dad he lost all bottle not wanting him to know what they had been doing behind his back and just turned to head to his car to go and get some food for himself before he went back to the hotel . . . alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I had absolutely no intention of writing a second part to this story, it was meant to be a one shot and that would be it but I received so many requests for a second part I felt like I should give you what you wanted so here it is, enjoy :) P.s. This really is the end of it :D

* * *

Somehow Paul and Stephanie had managed to get through their scenes for Smackdown with no practise as Stephanie had refused point blank to be alone with him or even to talk to him outside of their scenes because she had barely slept and just couldn't deal with it.

After the Smackdown taping Paul had to fly across the country to do some promotion for the next pay per view that was coming up at the weekend and he figured the space would do himself and Stephanie some good, it might help her come to her senses and realise how much she had overreacted.

Sitting down heavily on the bed in his new hotel room he was just about to lay back and relax when the phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he just answered it, "yes?"

"You were meant to call me yesterday."

His eyes widened in panic, "shit, I forgot. With everything that's happened I completely forgot, I'm so sorry Lynn."

Concerned for her brother as he never normally forgot important things like this she pushed him, "it's okay, I went ahead and tentatively booked the restaurant and they said I had until the end of the week to confirm so you'll live. What happened?"

Groaning the last thing he intended to do was admit the truth but before he knew it it spilled out of his mouth, "confirm the restaurant, it was just that my girlfriend dumped me on Monday."

"You had a girlfriend?! Jesus Paul, how long have you kept her from us?"

Gulping he stood up, "just six months."

Surprised by that she couldn't help the level of her voice raising, "six months?! Now you need to start explaining things because you don't normally keep your long term girlfriends a secret. Why did she dump you?"

"Because I didn't want anybody to know about us."

It all made sense now, "no wonder she dumped your stupid ass, you broke her heart. Who was she that you were so afraid of telling anyone about her?"

Rolling his eyes he walked over to the sliding door and opened it walking out onto the balcony, "it was Steph. Don't dramatise it by saying I broke her heart, she knew what she was getting in to when she got with me."

"You dated the boss' daughter for six months, you refused to tell anyone about your relationship and then you wonder why she dumped you? Seriously Paul let me lay this on the line for you. Your now ex girlfriend put **everything** on the line for you and then you, in her mind, waste six months of her life dating her but yet you refuse to tell anybody that you are with her. More than likely she has fallen in love with you and every day you refuse to tell a single person about her it breaks her heart just that little bit more because she feels that you are ashamed of her, she feels that you are using her to work your way up the ladder and then she can't take it anymore so she tells you where to stick your relationship."

As he listened to his sister speak it actually made some sense, "wait, you think she dumped me because she felt like I was ashamed of our relationship?"

"I don't just think it, I would be willing to put money on it."

Paul groaned, "so in summary, my anxiety and stubbornness has basically ruined my relationship."

Thinking it over carefully before she responded she wasn't sure what he thought, "well that kind of depends on how you really feel about her."

"I love her a lot. Why? What are you trying to say?"

She wanted to shake her brother he was so stupid sometimes, "if you love her a lot and if you **really** want to be with her then I am sure you could win her back but you'd have to do everything you have been reluctant to do and that is tell people about you."

The thought of telling people was far from appealing to him, "she'll come around to my way of thinking."

Rolling her eyes she wasn't going to waste any more time on him, "you keep telling yourself that but when she doesn't don't come running to me."

Hanging up the phone she had better things to do than waste her time explaining the many reasons why he was a complete and utter idiot.

Surprised by the silence in his ear he looked at his phone to see that she had hung up on him, "charming." Sliding his phone back into his pocket he just enjoyed the view.

After surviving Smackdown Stephanie went home and had to go straight back to work in the office which was nice for her, it gave her a break from her thoughts as she had other things that she had to think about.

She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't notice the time until there was a knock at the door and she looked up to see her Mom with her head around the door, "hi Mom."

Linda smiled at her daughter, "hi. I wondered if you wanted to do lunch today? I said we would do lunch this week and well I could do with getting out of here for a while."

The thought of getting out of there worked for her, "sounds good to me, let me save this work and we can leave."

Saving her work she got up and pulled on her jacket and picked up her bag before they left to go and get some lunch.

Twenty minutes later and they were sat with their meals in front of them discussing everything but her recent break up.

She didn't want to bring it up but Linda didn't have much of a choice, "so your Dad came home last night and expressed concern for you. I tried to explain it to him without mentioning names or telling him either that it was Paul or that they worked for the WWE. Your Dad thought Paul had something to do with it so I just told him that Paul was in the wrong place at the wrong time and it was an unfortunate coincidence and I think he bought it but I can't be sure."

Sighing she speared some lettuce with her fork in annoyance, "I hope he bought it, the last thing I want to do is admit to my Dad that I dated a wrestler behind his back for six months and that wrestler broke my heart because he was too ashamed of me to tell anyone about us, he would kill Paul."

Laughing softly Linda knew her daughter spoke the truth, "he might not but you're right, he probably will. Do you think there is any hope for you and Paul?"

Shrugging her shoulders she played with the food on her plate, "I don't know. I do love him, I just can't be his secret any longer."

"So if he told people then you would take him back?"

Quick to jump in she didn't want to give her Mom the wrong idea, "I **might** take him back. It's not just about telling people, I don't even care if he only told his family and was happy for you guys to know, I just don't want to be forced into staying in really dirty motels just so he won't be seen with me. Can we not talk about him though please? I have cried enough tears already this week that I really don't want to cry any more, especially as I have to see him from Sunday rather than just from Monday next week."

Not wanting to upset her daughter she changed the subject and they had a nice lunch together.

Ever since he had spoken to his sister on Wednesday Paul had thought about what she had said and every night he went to bed his mind drifted to Stephanie as normally they'd speak at least once a day and normally texted throughout the day and he hadn't had that all week and he missed it.

Arriving at the arena for the pay per view he stared at his phone as he sat in his car, he knew he shouldn't do it but he couldn't stop himself:

_I miss you xx_

Having arrived early with her Dad Stephanie had thrown herself into work and was actually really enjoying it because her Dad was allowing her more freedom and giving her more responsibility because he was in his own special way trying to help her get through the break up. When her cell phone vibrated she figured it was her Dad with more instructions but as she looked at the screen and saw it was actually from her ex-boyfriend she almost didn't read the text but was intrigued so read it. Rolling her eyes at the text she shook her head muttering, "you had the chance, you blew it."

Vince had gone to check up on Stephanie to see how she was going and approached from behind just in time to hear her talking to herself, "everything okay?"

Jumping at the sound of her Father's voice she nearly dropped her phone but barely kept hold of it as she turned to face him, "yeah. My ex just sent me a text telling me he missed me, he has no right to miss me."

Shaking his head Vince was not impressed, "well he lost the right to miss you the minute he was stupid enough to keep you a secret. Enough about him though, how are you going?"

Smiling she nodded her head, "good. I'm nearly done with everything you asked me to do but I'm going to go and finish it off before everyone arrives so if you'll excuse me."

Walking off she had a check list to complete and she was going to do it, she was going to prove she was responsible.

Turning the corner she groaned when she saw Paul stood in front of her but kept her head low and focussed on the clipboard in her hand.

Stood in the corridor responding to his Mom's text he lifted his head just in time to see Stephanie walking towards him, "Steph."

Pausing briefly she looked up at him, "yes?"

Looking around nervously he blurted out, "did you get my text?"

Rolling her eyes she nodded her head, "yes. Is it supposed to change something? If so it doesn't. Paul you can't click your fingers and expect me to come back to you just because you miss me. I didn't dump you because you weren't paying me any attention, I dumped you because I didn't want to be your secret and nothing has changed so nothing between us has changed."

Not bothering to wait for him to respond she just walked off. She had surprised herself by managing to keep it together but she had barely kept it together so she had no idea how she would deal with the show later.

Watching her walk away his thoughts came back to what his sister had said about probably only winning her back by telling people about them. He didn't know if he could do it or how he would go about doing it but he was going to think about it because the more he saw her the more he realised that he didn't want to live without her.

Keeping herself busy with work she hadn't had a chance to dwell on what Paul had said and was enjoying every single moment of not having to think about him or see him as she was too busy but her Dad had called a company wide meeting for every single person that was there at the pay per view today and she had to be there and she knew he would be there too.

Walking down to ringside her Dad pulled her aside, "I want you to stand with me. If you're eventually going to run the company then you need to start stepping up in these meetings."

Nodding her head instead of sitting down she stood next to her Dad as he addressed everybody.

As soon as he had finished talking Vince threw the floor open for questions about what he had just announced, "does anybody have anything they wish to say on the matter?"

Paul was sat there barely listening to what Vince was saying as his full attention was on Stephanie and he knew he had really fucked things up by forcing her to keep quiet about their relationship. When he heard Vince ask if anybody had anything to say he knew this was completely the wrong thing to say but his sister's words were playing on his mind so he raised his hand, "I do."

About ready to dismiss everybody Vince opened his mouth to tell them to leave when Paul raised his hand, "go ahead Paul."

Taking a deep breath he stood up, "I know this is changing the subject but whilst everybody is here I wanted to tell everyone that I am very much in love with Stephanie. We dated for six months before she dumped me recently but I don't want to give up on her just yet, my love for her is strong and I don't want to live without her."

Vince's eyes widened as there were murmurings amongst the wrestlers as they began to discuss the developments, "everybody is dismissed except Stephanie and Paul, I want to see you both in my office right now."

Groaning she could kill her ex-boyfriend, he couldn't just let things go, he had to open his fat mouth and tell the entire company. Silently following her Dad to his office she knew she was going to get shouted at now.

Entering his office Vince took a seat behind his desk and waited for them both to join him and the door to be shut before he spoke. As soon as they were sat down he said, "so who cares to explain what's going on?"

Glaring at her ex-boyfriend the pleasure could be all his, "I think Paul can explain because half the story I don't know."

Paul knew that if he was going to have any hope of restarting his relationship with Stephanie and of gaining Vince's approval he would have to be totally honest, "Stephanie and I began dating six months and one week ago and we split up six days ago because I refused to tell anybody about us and I refused to be seen with her outside of work. Since we split up I realised that I was stupid and ridiculous for not wanting to tell everybody that I was with her and that I love her so I figured if I had any chance of winning her back I would have to tell people and I just kind of thought that was a good point to tell people."

Vince looked at his daughter, "Stephanie?"

Shrugging her shoulders she leant back in her chair, "yes we dated for six months, yes I dumped him on Monday, everything else I can't comment on."

Looking at his daughter he tried to gauge her reaction and he really couldn't, "Paul can we have a moment together and then you can come back in?"

Nodding his head he got up from his seat and walked outside to wait.

As soon as they were alone Vince leant on his desk and stared right at his daughter, "what's going on? Why are you cutting yourself off emotionally?"

She had no idea that her Dad would realise, "because I love him, because it hurt to break up with him and now I don't want to allow myself to be hurt again if he is just doing this to get me back and if he doesn't really want to do it."

Pushing his chair back Vince stood up, "I think this is a conversation the two of you need to have but just know that if you do choose to give him a second chance I think you could do a lot worse than him."

Looking at her Dad in surprise that was the last thing she expected him to say, "really?"

Smiling softly he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "it may be against my rules but I can see how much you care about him so I will allow it but if he hurts you again I will kill him."

Opening the office door he stepped outside, "you may go in and talk to Stephanie. Hurt her and I will kill you."

Walking off he left them to sort it out between themselves while he continued with his work.

Entering the office again Paul shut the door before he took a seat in the chair next to her again, "so your Dad told me to come back in."

Sighing softly she turned in her seat to look at him, "why did you pull that stunt out there?"

Turning his chair around so he could look at her face on he sighed, "because I love you, because I was an absolute idiot to expect you to keep it a secret when really I should have been shouting it out loud that I was the luckiest man alive to have you. I realise that it probably looks suspicious but I spoke to my sister, she said I had probably broken your heart by keeping you a secret and if I wanted to win you back I would have to tell people, I don't think this is what she meant but I wanted to make a grand gesture to show you how serious I am about you."

Sighing heavily she leant forward on her thighs looking down at the floor, "so you're not ashamed of dating me?"

"No! God no Steph. You are beautiful, smart and just amazing and I am so lucky to have somebody like you interested in somebody like me. I'm not ashamed to beg but I will ask nicely first, will you please give me a second chance? I promise this time it will be very different."

Slowly lifting her head to look at him she eyed him suspiciously, "how different?"

A bit taken aback by her question it took him a moment for his brain to catch up, "uh . . . we'd stay in the hotel with all of the wrestlers, we could eat wherever you wanted and you could come and meet my family in a couple of weeks for my parent's surprise anniversary party? I don't know, how else do you want things to be different?"

He was saying all of the right things but she wasn't sure if it was just words and she didn't know how he could prove it to her.

He knew she didn't believe her, he could see it in her eyes and he didn't know what to do so he reached out and grabbed her hand tugging on it gently, "please?"

Allowing him to pull her to her feet she stepped closer to him as he continued to tug on her arm before he put his hands on her hips and she allowed him to lower her onto his lap, "I know you don't believe me right now and that's okay, just please give me a chance to prove myself to you."

Sitting stiffly on his lap she wouldn't allow herself to relax but hearing him practically beg she felt her heart soften a little towards him, "fuck it up and I will castrate you."

Laughing softly he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close, "I promise you I won't fuck it up this time, I've lost you once and won't do it again."

Sighing softly she allowed herself to relax against him and rest her head on his shoulder not quite going as far as to hold him but giving him hope, "you have one more chance and one more chance alone, you mess this one up and we're done for good."

Kissing the top of her head he knew he was lucky to have another chance with her as he knew how stubborn she was and he wasn't going to mess it up, "I swear I won't mess it up, I love you."

Closing her eyes she breathed in the scent of his cologne, "I love you too."

Vince had pretended to go and do some work but in truth he just wanted to hang around outside his office and listen to what was going on. He couldn't hear much of it but he could tell when things went quiet so when it did go quiet he gently pushed his office door open and little and peeked inside smiling a little seeing Stephanie cuddled up to him. Now he knew the truth everything from the past few months all made sense to him, he just hoped that they could recapture the happiness that they had because over the past week he had missed the smile on his daughter's face.


End file.
